


[Fanart] Moodboards for the Coldflash fic "Aftermath"

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [44]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Whump, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards to go with eutuxia's fanfic "Aftermath"
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Fanart [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Kudos: 17
Collections: Coldflash Bang 2020





	1. Moodboard for Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784453) by [eutuxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eutuxia/pseuds/eutuxia). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for imagery of bruising in this chapter.

Made for [@coldflashevents](https://coldflashevents.tumblr.com/tagged/coldflash-bang-2020) Bang 2020 to accompany the fic “[Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784453/chapters/68017666)" written by [eutuxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eutuxia/pseuds/eutuxia). 

**Moodboard for Chapter 1.**


	2. Moodboard for Chapter 2

**Moodboard for Chapter 2.**


	3. Moodboard for Chapter 3

**Moodboard for Chapter 3.**


	4. Moodboard for Chapter 4

**Moodboard for Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 7 moodboard

**Moodboard for Chapter 7.**


End file.
